A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for assisting pregnant women in controlling their breathing immediately prior to and during labor to minimize the pain and difficulties associated with childbirth. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for providing visual cues to a woman enabling her to adjust her breathing rate to predetermined patterns found beneficial in easing her delivery.
B. Description of Background Art
Experts in natural childbirth techniques have learned that the pain experienced by a mother during natural childbirth can be reduced by conforming her breathing to particular patterns. As the pains of labor increase in intensity, the mother must shift from a slow breathing pattern to a more rapid pattern, and finally to a third, more accelerated pattern.
The three progressively more vigorous breathing patterns described are referred to as "Slow Chest Breathing" (SCB), "Accelerated Chest Breathing" (ACB) and "Pant Blow Breathing" (PBB). Use of these breathing patterns is taught to expectant mothers in natural childbirth classes. Ideally, concentration on the recommended breathing patterns benefits not only the physiological processes of childbirth, but distracts the mother from her labor pains, thereby reducing those pains. However, the expectant mother often forgets to employ the beneficial breathing techniques when labor pains begin. Accordingly, the present invention was conceived of to assist the expectant mother in conforming her breathing pattern during labor to pre-determined patterns found useful in easing labor pains and facilitating delivery of her baby.